The present disclosure relates to a motor-powered apparatus that is powered by a motor and a method of controlling the same.
A grass mower disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-117267 comprises a drive switch for inputting a drive command for a motor, and a forward-reverse changeover switch for switching the rotational direction of the motor between the forward direction and the reverse direction as operation switches for a user to operate.